pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsTomandJerryCartoonsNipoteFan6137 Style)
NelvanaandGeneDeitchsTomandJerryCartoonsNipoteFan6137's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Isabelle Jones (The Jones Family) *Jill - Mallorie Jones (The Jones Family) *Bill - Albert Jones (The Jones Family) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Sadness - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Disgust - Nancy Suzy Fish (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Anger - Willie MacDougal (The Simpsons) *Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Martin Jones (The Jones Family) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Little Miss Whoops (Mr. Men) *Teacher's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *Teacher's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsTomandJerryCartoonsNipoteFan6137 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsTomandJerryCartoonsNipoteFan6137 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsTomandJerryCartoonsNipoteFan6137 Style) - Linda Gunderson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsTomandJerryCartoonsNipoteFan6137 Style) - Alice We Should Cry *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsTomandJerryCartoonsNipoteFan6137 Style) - Nancy Suzy Fish Five Second Rule *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsTomandJerryCartoonsNipoteFan6137 Style) - Willie MacDougal My Bad *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsTomandJerryCartoonsNipoteFan6137 Style) - Jon Arbuckle Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsTomandJerryCartoonsNipoteFan6137 Style): Isabelle's First Date? *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsTomandJerryCartoonsNipoteFan6137 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Linda.PNG|Linda Gunderson as Joy Alice.PNG|Alice as Sadness Nancy Suzy Fish.jpg|Nancy Suzy Fish as Disgust Category:NelvanaandGeneDeitchsTomandJerryCartoonsNipoteFan6137 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG